maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bass/russgamemaster
Bio Bass is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to imitate Mega Man's design, along with Treble, an imitation of Rush's design. He was created based on a research conducted on Mega Man with the intention of surpassing his power sometime during or before the events of Mega Man 6, and made his debut in Mega Man 7. Bass is the prominent anti-hero of the Mega Man classic series, and his goal is to become the most powerful robot in existence. Although Bass and Mega Man are rivals, at times they team up to take down mutual enemies of the two. Despite being created by Dr. Wily, Bass frequently rebels against his creator, usually for his own purposes. Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passive Robot Master - immune to Bleeding, Poison, Bio attacks, and Fried Circuits Treble - may summon Treble to perform a follow-up or counter attack. This causes Hobbled and Cornered. Attacks Level 1 - Bass Buster *Ranged Gun *9 hits *One Enemy *(special) True Strike - ignores most avoidance effects. *(enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks Level 2 - Absorb Power *Unarmed Melee *10 hits *1 round cooldown *(enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies *(enemy) Drained energy - all stats reduced *(all allies) Energize - restores stamina *(all allies) Rejuvenate - restores health *(self) Absorb Class - gains the positive aspects of the target's class. Level 6 - Mega Man & Bass Weapons A Multi-function Remote Mine *Debuff *One Enemy *(enemy) Proximity mine - explodes when this target attacks, damaging the target. Spread Drill *Slashing Ranged *All enemies *(special) Spreading Drill - does more damage if there are less enemies. *(enemy) Exposed - defense decreased by 25% *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. Ice Wall *Ice Ranged *One Enemy *1 round cooldown *(self) Ice Wall - absorbs damage. Resistant to ice and water attacks. Wave Burner *Fire Melee Energy *One Enemy *(special) Point-Blank - guaranteed crit against cornered targets. *(enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. Level 9 - Mega Man & Bass Weapons B Multi-function Magic Card *Ranged Magic *One Enemy *(enemy) Steal Buffs - remove buffs from enemy and transfer them to Bass. Copy Vision *Ranged Gun Energy *1 round cooldown *One Enemy *(self) Mirror Images - 70% chance to evade the next two single-target attacks. Lightning Bolt *Ranged Electric Energy *All Enemies *1 round cooldown *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. Tengu Blade *Ranged Melee Sonic Slashing *2 hits *One Enemy *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(special) Exploits Exposure - does more damage to exposed targets *(enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Antihero Arcane Arts Big Guns Big in Japan Bloodlust Classy Familiar Fully Armed Hot Stuff Red in The Ledger Robot Masters Safety First Tin Men Wily Brothers - Zero Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Mega Man Category:Nintendo Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Tech Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Generalists